Claddagh Rings and Paparazzi
by Stars of Gold
Summary: Earlier today, tennis superstar Tezuka Kunimitsu was spotted wearing a ring on his right hand. Tezuka-san has never been seen wearing accessories of any sort, let alone a ring he wears 24/7. Has the stoic man finally made a love connection? TezuFuji


**October 2, 2011**

_Get the duct tape out, girls; the news we've got will break your heart._

Earlier today, the drool-worthy Tezuka Kunimitsu, tennis superstar, was spotted wearing a ring on his right hand. While some may pass it off as a meaningless accessory, Tezuka-san has never been seen wearing accessories of any sort, let alone a ring he appears to be wearing 24/7. Has the stoic tennis player finally made a love connection?

The ring is a white gold Claddagh ring, an Irish ring (depicting a crowned heart being held by two hands) commonly given as a token of love. Keep your eyes peeled for the Claddagh ring! Tezuka-san's mystery girlfriend is out there somewhere…

**October 5, 2011**

_Have we got a scoop for you, girls! We've got more on Tezuka Kunimitsu's promise ring– and his lover!_

As you may or may not know, yesterday was Atobe Corporations' CEO, Atobe Keigo's birthday. Atobe-san is one of the most influential men in Japan, but he is also known for his love of extravagance. His birthday celebration was one that will be talked about for years to come.

I know what you're thinking: what does this have to do with Tezuka-san? Well, Tezuka-san and Atobe-san are good friends, so we decided to ask Atobe-san if he had any information regarding Tezuka-san's secret love interest when we caught up to him at his 27th birthday bash.

"You want to know about Tezuka's ring? Well, he's got me to keep my mouth shut under the threat of ruin," laughs Atobe-san. "But I can tell you that his lover, the owner of his ring's matching partner is here somewhere."

When we protested that there were over a hundred people in attendance, Atobe-san just shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't help you. Tezuka would have my head," he said, sounding a little apologetic.

He excused himself then, but we were satisfied. We got some info about the mystery lover: she's got to be famous and beautiful to be invited to Atobe Keigo's birthday party! Among those spotted at Atobe-san's birthday party: world-famous photographer Fuji Syuusuke, artist Yukimura Seiichi, concert pianist Ohtori Choutarou, up-and-coming tennis player Shishido Ryou, best-selling romance novelist Oshitari Yuushi and even Slumberland Commercial King, Akutagawa Jirou.

(Read the speculations about the relationship between Atobe Keigo and Akutagawa Jirou here!)

**October 6, 2011**

_Have we found Tezuka Kunimitsu's lover?_

Fuji Syuusuke, the photographer that has captured many hearts with his breath-taking work, was spotted coming out of Kawamura Sushi earlier today. This is not an unusual occurrence; Fuji-san has stated many times that the wasabi sushi at Kawamura's is the best in Tokyo. We were sent this photo by a fan because of the cute bit of wasabi stuck to Fuji-san's upper lip– but when we examined the photo closely, we found something better than a missed bit of wasabi.

Fuji-san was wearing, on a chain around his neck, a white gold Claddagh ring.

Yes. We freaked out too.

Fuji-san and Tezuka-san are roommates living in Shinjuku, Tokyo. They have been seen on what one might call 'dates', but as there was no evidence pointing towards either of them batting for the other team, we never thought much of it.

Of course, there is the possibility that Fuji-san's ring is completely unrelated to Tezuka-san's, but we really really doubt it. Besides, they're hot, single, living together– that gives us ladies a free pass to slash them, wouldn't you say? ;)

**October 7, 2011**

_Well, it's official. Both Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syuusuke are officially off the market._

Our reporters followed Tezuka-san and Fuji-san to a small, cozy ramen stall, the name of which we were asked not to mention. When they emerged from the stall, both were wearing their Claddagh rings on their left ring fingers.

We couldn't help ourselves. We went up and asked them what was up with the rings.

"What do you think?" Fuji-san asked, grinning mischievously. "Mitsu and I are engaged."

There was an outbreak of chatter then, but they waved off the questions.

"We've just gotten engaged. I'd quite like to finish my date in peace," said Fuji-san pleasantly.

"We will organize a press conference later this week to answer your questions," added Tezuka-san, looking a little displeased at his date being interrupted. "Until then, we have no further comment."

Well, there you have it. Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syuusuke are off-limits. Check back next Friday for the press conference deets!

* * *

><p>abbeycelticjewelry .com images/ RZ105W. gif

^The Claddagh ring design. Remove the spaces and add www in the beginning!

My mom got the Claddagh charm for a matching earrings and necklace set when we recently took a trip to Northern Ireland, and I loved the design and the story behind it so much I couldn't help incorporating it into this story.

I had been wanting to write a sort of sequel to Perfect Pair? for the longest time, but I never got around to it. I sat down today and this just spilled out. I barely had to even think about it, the story just wrote itself. It even fit in with Atobe and Tezuka's birthdays when I didn't mean it to. -shrugs- Oh well. Will write Atobe's birthday fic properly later. Happy Birthday Tezuka! You get to marry Fuji~ Aww.

This was written in the style of one of those those celebrity gossip sites. I apologize if it doesn't seem to be; I don't spend a lot of time of celebrity gossip sites.

Review please?

Love,  
>Stars of Gold<p> 


End file.
